More Than I Could Ever Wish For
by MrsEmmettCullen176
Summary: Bella hasn't had the best childhood, but can one teacher, one competition and and her talent introduce her to a world she could have only dreamed about. Will she get more than just a great experience.
1. Chapter 1: Bella

Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight or any of its characters.

* * *

Bella

England  
bedroom

Why? Why? Why me? What have I done wrong? When did I do something wrong? Are you punishing me for some unknown reason? Do you just hate me and that is why you want me to suffer? Please, please god please tells me what I have done. if I be good will you make it stop, take me away from this, kill me, I don't mind how you do it, just as long as it goes away, please god please… please.

I got off my knees slowly and turned to switch off the light. In the darkness I was alone. I could still hear the TV downstairs playing loud with the sound of football commentary. I could hear that our team was losing and even though I don't like football and pay no interests to the game at all. This was bad. I walked to my bed dodging discarded paper on my way. Paper with my troubled thoughts scribbled on the nearest page I could find us so I would not scream out loud and course all hell to break loose. I climbed into bed and waited for the next sign o life downstairs. Mum was out and dad well was dad. Sitting fat and ugly in the old smelly chair that didn't go with the rest of the room and smelt of smoke, sick and him. I could feel the rage build up inside me once again as I thought about that vile man in that vile chair in this vile house in this stupid horrible unfair world that only a real idiot and evil person like god could have created. I grabbed for the first pen on my desk ran to the light switch and slammed my hand down on the light flooding and revealing everything in my small room. I fell to the floor covered an already wrote on piece of paper with my jumbled thoughts and bad hand writing. Words of hate and anger for this life, world and everything in it.

Oh no, sign of life, dad was on his way up. I couldn't pretend to be asleep like last time he was to near and I wouldn't have time what was he going to do? Please let this be the end. Maybe god heard me plea for help and listened.

My door swung open and hit my already broken wall. It swung back and hit his foot. I stared at the floor never looking at him always the floor but I could feel his anger and disgust as he stared down at me with his dark eyes and a mouth set in stone with an a look that could kill.

'Why aren't you in bed?' he said with a low deep voice.

I stayed silent anything I would say would bring the same outcome so it's best to say nothing at all.

'Why aren't you in bed?' he repeated

Again I stayed quiet

'Look at me' his voice strained as if trying to remain carm with his jaw set and teeth together.

When I made no attempt of moving to look him in the eyes he finally snapped.

'I said look at me' he grabbed my chin and pulled my face to his forcing me to look at his old ugly face.

I froze in fear this was not the first time this had happened so I knew what was coming. He pulled me up by the tops of my arms and stood me right.

'why aren't you in bed I told you to go to bed when I say go to go bed I mean it do not disobey me' he screamed in my face causing me to tilt back, close my eyes and turn my head away.

'I said to look at me' he turned me back to him and pushed me over to the bed.

'You will not disobey me you will do as I say and when I say it' he gave me on last push and I fell on the bed.

'Maybe this will teach you a lesson and maybe next time you will do as you are told' he told me ad he walked towards me hand raised in a fist he stood over me ready to start.

'Please don't' I whispered knowing it was no use for me to beg but I had to try.

'You have to be taught right from wrong Bella so just shut up and do as you are told' he shouted are he lend over me.

I put my hands in front of my face as if it would help. He grabbed my wrists and pulled them away. He them punched me in the stomach several times the pain was unmerciful. I screamed for help but none would come, the neighbours knew what was happening but they didn't come, the first time we moved here and it happened they come running over and tried to help but dad got the better or the man and hospitalized him for a few days that was the last time he came over to help. Know all the people in the street know what happens when Bella does something wrong but do they help? No! All I get it a sympathetic look from the corner of their eyes and a whisper when I walk past but does this help me in anyway? No! If anything it just makes my confusion about if god is real more and clearer because there is no good in the world. None at all. If there was then I wouldn't be here, the neighbour would have been stronger, someone would do something, anything. The least they could do is kill me!

I tuned dad's brutal beating out after a while, like always. Mainly because I had other things on my mind like my anger with god, people, the world, but also because my body has become increasingly numb to the pain.

After dad was done he got up leaving me on the floor, cold, bleeding from different parts of my body, nose, mouth, arms, back, head ect.

Tears in my eyes made it hard to see what time it was on my clock, I often done this after the beatings because I have fantasised about calling my own death but I never get to.

'Isabella Swan presumed dead at 10:47pm'

* * *

Thanks for reading my story

I hoped you like it

I'll try and get the next one out as soon as I can.

Abbey x


	2. Chapter 2: Rosalie

Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight or any of its characters.

* * *

Rosalie

LA

Kitchen

Not again! What did they have to write things about me that are so fake it's unbelievable. I am not pregnant, not anorexic, nor am I fighting a drug problem, these are just a few of the things they have wrote about me and that's just this week.

'Emmett have you seen this?' I shouted from the kitchen.

Emmett walked in and stood behind me and wrapped his arms around my waist with his head resting on my shoulder.

'What's up Hun?' he said in my ear.

I showed him the newspaper with the head line _Rosalie fights with Emmett over cheating_.

'So who is she huh' I said jokingly.

I turned around to face him still in his arms and he picked me up and sat me on the counter standing in between my legs.

'Am sorry you had to find out this way' he said as he leaned in towards me playing along.

I think it's funny how me and him can joke about it but if it was true I don't think I could live without him now.

'So what you doing today' he asked me making me lose me train of thought

'I am going to find brides maid dresses today' I said leaning on him and cuddling closer.

He pulled me closed and rubbed my back.

'Are you scared'

'No I love you I want this to happen, I can't wait to be your wife, and do you have cold feet?' I asked.

He laughed.

'No I love you too I want to make sure your mine and only mine'

'You don't need a wedding ring to know that I am yours and yours only' I said leaning in and kissing him lightly on the lips.

I pulled away and leaned my forehead against his.

'Do you think they will every leave us alone' I asked staring straight in to his eyes.

'I don't know. This is the problem when two celebrities date. It comes with the job. As long as we know which stories and true and which are not then whatever they write can't hurt us. They will not break us apart I promise.

While he spoke he had put his hands of the sides of my face and was stroking my cheeks with his thumbs. His eyes were wide and trusting, so it was hard to tell if he was just saying these things to keep me calm, or did he really believe that.

'Thank you' I said kissing him again.

So what are you doing today?' I asked

'Am meeting with the band and the record label, we are picking the songs for the album today, and the label is doing some competition for the fans and we have to decide what they have to do and what the winner will get, so I have a busy day today' he didn't look happy about the last part.

'You don't seem pleased about the competition' I stated

'Its not that I don't main the competition part it's the prize that I don't like'

I looked confused and he laughed at my face.

'I love that face its so cute' He said in a baby voice squeezing my cheeks.

My face went from confused to a frown slapping his hands way.

'Am not cute! and why what will the prize be anyways?'

He stopped laughing and looked down at his hands that now lay on top of my legs.

'I know that the label will want it to be something like _'spend a day with Twilight'_ but our lives aren't all fun and games and sometimes we have to do boring things and the winner will just be sitting there watching us do paperwork because the tour plans are done, the new album is done, and we aren't making any new songs yet so they isn't anything fun to do now'

'Well what else is there to do or give as a prize.'

He looked up at me with excitement in is eyes so could tell he had thought about this.

'It would be better if they prize was get a '_chance to record with Twilight'_, or they get signed stuff, or concert tickets and a chance to go back stage'

'Then tell them, it's your band, your competition, you call the shots' I said to him.

'It's not that easy Rosie, you say its my band but is it really? You say I call the shots but do I really?, Does anyone in the band have any say in what we do? No because we have to do what Aro says' He said to me still standing in between my legs. His hands wrapped around the back of my knees and was stroking my knee cap with his thumb. I love the fact that little things like this still have my heart fluttering, I also love the fact that even after 6 years he still does little things like this.

'What do you mean not your band Emmett, you've had offers from other record labels why don't you all just leave Aro then and be in control'.

'We are Aro's puppets he says dance and we do, like last month we wanted to do that free gig for charity that really meant a lot to us and to a lot of other people, you know why I wanted to do this especially for this charity, but no Aro wanted us to sit in a meeting instead and talk for hours about 'how great Twilight sales are' or 'when are next press con fence is'. We never get a say in what we do'. He told me. I could let he was getting angry because he grip tightened on my knees to stop his hands from waving around. Emmett is a sweetie, a massive teddy bear to me and the people he loves and wouldn't hurt a fly. He can hold his own, he will stick up for the people he cares about no matter what and his angry face could scary anyone.

' I know what you tried to do for me Emmett and I love you even more for it but I understand you couldn't and you have helped them in so many other ways, you helped ME in so many other ways, please let that go, and stop beating your self up about it, there what nothing you could do' I whispered to him knowing that it will calm him down again.

I know he was still upset with him self for not going to gig for me and the charity that we have worked with for so long, I know he's not letting it go because he just carried on talking as though he hadn't heard me. But I know he did because i can read his face and what I said meant a lot to him.

'And we cant leave Aro because he does get us places and he's got us this far. We can't just leave him' he whispered but his wasn't to calm me down. His was a desperate cry for help. Hearing him this lost as to what to do made my heart ache.

'Does this have anything to do with the fact that joe is seeing his daughter?' I knew the five of them so well they are my family. He rested his head on my shoulder and sighs, I rested my head on his kissing it every now just to let him know i am here for him but other than that we sat in silence.

Whilst sitting I remember something he said earlier before when talking about the competition.

'Your life isn't boring without the album because am in it and with me in it its impossible to be bored because and such a klutz and really stupid' I said trying to make him laugh.

It worked. He laughed his belly laugh and then squeezed my sides making me laugh and squirm away causing me to fall of the counter on to the floor.

'See klutz over here, never boring' I said pointing at myself.

He got down on the floor with me and lay next to me then pulled me into his arms where I lay my head on his chest. We lay like this on the kitchen floor until the phone rang, we just lay there and let it ring making no attempt at moving. Finally Em got up once the phone had stopped ringing and helped my up too. Once I was standing I pulled him to me and kissed me deeply. He put his hands on my waist and pulled me against him. I started getting light headed after a while so I pulled back and he looked me in the eyes.

The phone rang again. Em walked over and answered it.

'Hello?'

I could hear talking on the other end.

'Yer she is hang on'

He looked at me and handed me the phone.

'Hello?' I said as I watched Em walk out of the kitchen.

'Rose! where are you we are waiting for you in Jake's we need to go'

'Sorry I will be there in 20 minutes' I said turning towards the wall.

'You where with Emmett again weren't you'

'Well yes we do live together' I laughed

'OK see you soon. Tell Emmy I said Hi'

'I will bye' I hung up and turned around to find Em right behind me, I jumped and dropped the phone. He caught it before it the fall.

'Hi' I said a bit breathless.

'Hello' he said with a smile playing on his lips.

'I mean Alice said Hi, I have to go' I said fleeing the room. I could hear him chuckling as I ran up stairs to get changed. I came back down and ran past him giving him a peck on the lips as I went.

'Speak to you when I can, don't forget you call the shots Honey, bye love you' I shouted running out the door, closing it after me.

* * *

Thanks for reading the next chapter to my story

I hoped you like it

I'll try and get the next one out as soon as I can.

Abbey x


	3. Chapter 3: Emmett

Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight or any of its characters.

* * *

Emmett

LA

kitchen + label meeting

'I love you…' and she's gone. 'too'

I couldn't help but smile, she's the best thing that has every happened to me, and she's not perfect and that is why she's perfect for me.

I went upstairs and into our bedroom to find clothes scattered around the room, hers and mine. I picked up the ones in my way and looked for something to wear.

After getting changed a grabbed an apple, my car keys and headed for the door turning to make sure everything was in order and went out.

I drove to the record labels building which as buildings went was the most boring building every. I had come to resent this place.

'Ahh you're here finally we can start' Aro said sitting at the top of a long rectangle table. He then pointed to the seat next to him.  
Aro is the type off man that you didn't want to get on the bad side off, he was tall, well built and if it wasn't for his gray comb over from the lack of hair then you would think we was 35 when in fact he was nearly 60 years old. Aro was a both good and bad manager. good because he was very well connected, could get us in anywhere and was one of the reasons our band was so well know. However bad because his was goes and that's that, it was his way or no way.

As I walked passed the other band members I high fived them and smiled.

'Well lets start on the competition Emmett what do you want to do, because we have some ideas, how about the winner gets to spend a whole day with you. They can see what its like to be you, what do you think Emmett, OK its settled then that's the prize, lets move on' he didn't let me speak I text Rosie to say _I told you so_ and she text back saying _you call the shots I believe you can do it I better the other lads feel the same way'._

'Err Aro I have something to say..' I said hesitantly

He looked confused 'Go on'

'OK first can you stop just asking me about things and talking like I me Like am the only one in this band because am not, all I do it sing and write some of the songs, believe me if it wasn't for these guys then I would be shrewd' I said after standing up and looking at the guys who must and felt this way because they call smiled encouragingly for me to go on.

'And I hate your idea for the prize, don't get me wrong if we were still writing or recording the cd or planning the tour then that would be OK but we aren't, we are just doing all the paper work and who wants to sit and watch five men do that'

' OK then what shall we do?' Aro asked not looking happy at all.

'Well I as thinking we could give them a chance to write and record a song with us, or we could go to their school and we could do a little gig with them or they could get concert tickets to one of our tour dates'

Once I stopped talking there was a long silence that seemed to go on for ever while we all looked at each other waiting for something to happen. Finally Aro cleared his throat and looked at his assistant.

'Can we make that happen?' he asked to my surprise.

'Erm yer we can i'll get right on it for you sir' he said as the rushed off out the doors.

'Aro which one are we doing the school gig, the record, tickets?' he looked at me knowingly.

He stayed quiet for a moment debating.

'All of them, you guys are going to be busy' he said as the got up and walked to the door.

'Am going to get a coffee, anyone want anything? I have a feeling this is going to be a long day' he asked.

We all looked at each other not sure what to say.

'You know what ill just bring a load of different things, guys can you help me carry it please' he asked all the people he had brought to the meeting. They all got up and scrambled round collecting phones and blackberry's in the their pockets.

'Yes sir, right away sir' and then they all left. Leaving only us five band members in the room. The room was silent for a bit while everyone got there heads around what just happened. Aro had never listened to us before, we never had a say, and what was every weirder was he asked us if we wanted coffee he never ever did that.

'WOW!' was all we could say. we all looked at each other and smiled, we all jumped from out seats and danced round like kids, Sam was doing air guitar on the table and he's a drummer, Jasper was pushing Alec around on the wheelie chairs and me and Edward where jumping up and down hugging, that when Aro's assistant came running in.

'Iv called L.A. Records and they sai…' He just stopped and looked at us frozen in what every position wee were in at the time. Slowly he backed up and out the door. We all stopped what we were doing and straightened up the room back to the way it was left and sat back down hands folded on the table, backs straight, and all looking formal. Then Alec had to spoil it by laughing then we all cracked up.

These guy where my family and I loved them, we wasn't mushy or anything but we knew how much we meant to each other.

There are five of us,

Sam the drummer, I think he really wanted to play the guitar but didn't have the patience to learn, Sam was always hyper and ready to go, when on tour he is always the first one awake and ends up waking everyone else up, I don't know how or where he gets the energy. He's the smallest of all of us and we never let him forget it. He has jet black spiky hair and bright blue eyes that the girls love and makes us guys ill.

Jasper was the baby of the group with being just 21. He was the bassist and sometimes helped me with the writing. You can tell sometimes he misses his mum when were on tour but he's a good musician. he has longish straight hair with a side fringe and blue eyes. he is now starting to go on dates with Edwards younger sister Alice.

Alec is the oldest of the group being 27 and yet is the most immature person I have ever met. He still giggles and goes red when ever anyone mentions their sex life. He is a guitarist and sometimes when needed he sings with me. he has very short hair and is tanned with brown eyes. Sometimes I catch him watching alex when he thinks where not looking but he would never do anything because he knows how much I love alex and would never do anything to hurt us. he is also seeing Aro's daughter Jane.

Edward is my best friend of them all, we went through high school and college together. We are both 23 with only a few months difference. He was the one how introduced me to Rosie. His sister is one of Rose's friends Alice. Edward is the lead guitarist and is amazing. He has a baby face that girls love and he knows it, He also uses it to get what we wants.

Finally we got everything done that we needed to like, the song for the CD, what was happening with the competition and any last minute touches with the tour, by this time we had finished it was 12 am, so Rose would be asleep hopefully cause I hated it when she had to wait up, cause she worries to much. but it one of the many reasons I love her.

* * *

Thanks for reading the next chapter to my story

I hoped you like it

I'll try and get the next one out as soon as I can.

Abbey x


	4. Chapter 4: Bella

Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight or any of its characters.

* * *

Bella

England

Bedroom + School

I woke on the floor of my bedroom still in pain. dried blood on my face and hands I got up slowly, got in the shower, took the mop and bucket to my room and washed the drops of blood of the floor, luckily I don't have a carpet cause this would be a nightmare, last nights wasn't the worst iv got so there wasn't much to clean up. After I was done I got dressed and went down stairs, dad was past out on the coach, nothing new. I eat a piece of toast and set off to school.

School is crap! I hate it. I hate the people, the lessons and the place, everything. I have no friends because I don't like getting close to people so I push them away. There is only one thing I like about it and that is that it's away from my dad. OK there is two things I like, school is also a good place to play music because music room is a sort of no go zone, because they have no one to teach it so the room is always empty, half the people in our school don't even know we have a music room, although half of them don't even know I go to this school. The other week I walked into school and one of the popular kids asked if I wanted him to show me round the place. I just walked away.

Once I got to school I walked straight up to the music room. I was half and hour early as always. I walked in and saw a man setting things on the desk. He didn't notice that I had come in at first until I spoke then he turned to face me.

'Sorry I didn't think any one would be here' I said as I started to back out of the door.

'No its OK am the new music teacher, I started today. They told me that no one came here so I was going to put up posters. Is this were you and your friends come' I said moving to shake my hand.

'No its just me I come here because it's the only quiet place in this school' I said as I looked at his hand not wanting to shake it in case he seen the cuts.

'Well come in sit down don't let me stop you. I'm Mr Cullen by the way and you are?'

'Isabella Swan'

'Oh the Chief's daughter, iv been meaning to come and say hello to him since I move here but I could never find the address. Iv spoken to him over the phone though, my car was broken into and I had to get a crime number from the police for my insurance. we talked about my new job , he seems like a great man. Although he never mentioned he had a daughter that come to this school. I wonder why?'T

There was a long silence. While I tried to think of a reason for my absence in their conversation.

'When my dad's focused on work, that's all he can think about, if he thinks about me on the job he worries so he try's not to talk about me in his work life cause he worries' I laughed all the while thinking to myself _'Yer he worries, worried am gonna tell someone who he really is, worried that someone will believe me' _he just laughed right along with me and nodded as though he understood. He has no clue.

'You know am like that with my son and daughter, they both live in LA, Edwards in a band, and Alice works are a backing dance on stage, with them both so far away and with very unpredictable careers I am constantly worried about them, its a wonder I get anything done in the day' he wasn't lying, I was, my dad didn't give a shit. However he truly love his children and he really did worried about them. Then why was he here and not in LA with them, am sure there are loads of jobs as music teachers in LA, Why here?

'If you don't mind me asking but why did the school get a music teacher its not like loads of people asked for a music lesson so its just wasting our time, you could be teaching in a school that would get use from you, or closer to your children'

'I don't know, do you want a music lesson?' he asked as he sat at his desk and motioned for me to do the same at one of the desks that had been rearranged to make a real class room.

I moves to sit at the first desk.

'I would love to learn more music but I don't like playing in front of people because am not very good' I said looking down.

'Then this is not a waste of my time, and am sure your better than you say otherwise you wouldn't keep coming back here to play. As for my children, I have to let them go at some point, I cant follow them forever.'

'I like it in this room its quiet. Well it used to be' I was angry with the school for taking my only happy thing and ruining it by giving it to someone else.

Just then the bell rang. I jumped up and made my way to the door.

'Well I have to go to lesson now bye sir'

'Bye I hope to see you soon and Bella don't hesitate to come back I can open up and different room for you to sit in and play if you don't want me to hear'

I smiled and walked out, making my way to my first lesson, English, I went in and sat down at the back by my self again.

* * *

Thanks for reading the next chapter to my story

I hoped you like it

I'll try and get the next one out as soon as I can.

Abbey x


	5. Chapter 5: Rosalie

Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight or any of its characters.

* * *

Rosalie

LA

Car + Shopping

Once I got in the car to drive to Jakes I automatically put my CD on of course it was my Twilight CD, I knew all the words backwards. I knew from when I left the house that I was being followed, I haven't seen them but I know they are there and by now half the world knows that Rosalie Hale was in her car, Rosalie Hale is on her way to a friends. I knew this comes with the job but it's hard, I don't like my life being on the front of all the newspapers, there are things I don't like about my life, well my old life, the life I had before meeting Ally, before being taken away from the hell I lived everyday, and definitely the life I had before Emmett stormed his way into it. Literately.

Only a hand full of people know what it was like for me before, its still painful to think about, and yet every time I do think about it all i feel is gratitude and thankfulness because I would not be the person I am now and I would not have the family I have now.

while thinking of the past I had not realised I had pulled up outside Jakes and so when I automatically stopped it pulled my from my thoughts long enough to get out my car only to find the girls and Jake standing on the door step. They all just stood there hands on hips looking like teenagers who can't get there way. I laughed

'Sorry' I said holding my hands up as if surrendering. They all smiled and ran to the car. I got back in my car and so did the others.

'So where are we going first?' Jake asked who was sitting in the front seat. Jake is my best friend he has been there for me since the start and when I say the start I mean the start he was in the same foster home as me. Everyone thinks he must be gay cause he has a girl best friend, he loves to shop and doesn't love football, but he's not, he in fact is in love with Leah. I didn't help the rumours about him being gay by making him my maid of honour but there isn't anyone else I would want to do the job.

'I don't know, how about we go to my designers first then we can go look at the flowers you will be carrying, I still haven't found the ones I want?' I asked.

'Sure I cant wait to see what they have came up with' Leah said and from the corner of my eye I could see Jakes face light up when she spoke. This made me smile.

'Rose?' Emily asked.

'Yer' I said looking in my rear-view mirror.

'You used to design all your own clothes and make them for us all the wear and they where amazing, your amazing at it, you do all your costumes for stage performances, and at your photo shoots, so why wouldn't you design your wedding you know the room, the dresses, why are you leaving it all to your designer, you didn't even want to make any input to it, why?' she asked and believe me I have thought about it.

'Because he is the designer, he is the professional I don't want to ruin it and plus say I did design them and you didn't like them, you all would be to scared to tell me and you would end up wearing something you didn't like'

'But it has to be eating at you to design it exactly how you want it'

She was right it was, I have designed everything I have folders of drawings of my dress, their dresses, Emmett's tux, Jake's tux and everything else, the cake, the flowers, the hall for afterwards, but this isn't just about me.

'OMG just stop, you have already designed them, i know you have because I helped you, the designs are classic you, they scream ROSALIE, I still cant believe you won't use them, after all the time we spent on the designs you wont even put in the little ideas you had, which i am still mad at you about, that wedding was perfect, how can this even compare' Jake shouted. Crap I forgot he know about the folder.

'OK, Fine I have designed them but...' I tried to say.

'Rose, NO but's, why haven't you given them in to your designer, then you can have your wedding exactly the way I dreamed it would be' Jake whined, making a slight hiccup, but I choice to ignore it.

'But this isn't just about me, this is Emmett's wedding too. What about what he wants'?' I asked.

'Rose, Emm hasn't dreamt about his perfect wedding since he was 12, we have' he slipped up again.

'You said we' I stated

'What?' he asked confused.

'You said since he was 12, We have, This isn't just my dream wedding its ours so you want it just as much as I do and you also know what we have in that book is not what Emm will want, plus as you said we were 12 when we made that folder, as part of the entertainment we have circus acts I mean that would be amazing and that is still my dream wedding but be realistic about this jay Bee it's a dream' I said and I could see he knew I was right I still think that my dream would be perfect but its not going to happen.

After we went to the designers we went for lunch and I took the girls home and was taking Jake home now. The car was quiet which was not good.

'What's wrong?' I asked him something was off and I didn't like it.

'Nothing a fine' he turned and gave me a fake smile.

'You know someone told me that only a best friend will know when you give a fake smile while all your other friends just over look it, am not stupid Jay Bee I know your upset' I said.

He laughed. 'They sound smart the person who told you that' he said.

'They are but they aren't that smart that they can get me off the topic'

'I just don't see why you cant have your dream wedding, Emm loves you and would do anything to make you happy, and its not like you cant afford to pay for it all so I don't see the problem' he said turning in his seat to look at me.

'Am sorry Jake but I just cant' and that was the end of that conversation. I dropped him off and went to the store to pick up some things.

* * *

Thanks for reading the next chapter to my story

I hoped you like it.

I'll try and get the next one out as soon as I can.

Abbey x


	6. Chapter 6: Emmett

Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight or any of its characters.

* * *

Emmett  
LA  
Home

I got in and locked the door, I turned and put my coat on the hook and left my keys in the key draw, I saw that Rose's keys were not in there and her coat was missing, I didn't like this, she was only going shopping she should be here. I was panicking now, thinking and the worse things, kidnap, beaten, robbed, and killed. NO! I will not think like that, ok Emmett think, where could she be.

Jake's maybe, she's goes there and talks about wedding stuff sometimes.  
I grabbed my phone and rang jake's not caring that it was not 12:30 am.  
'Hello?' He answered groggy.  
'Hey Jake, its Emmett, is rose with you or do you know where she is?' I asked quickly.  
'No she dropped me off around 11 then went home why?' he asked.  
'Her coat isn't here and her keys aren't in the key draw why isn't she here?' I was now pacing up and down by the front door.  
'Maybe you should try Alice, Emily or leah I know rose keeps their numbers stored in the phone in your living room' he said.  
'Ok, hang on i'll go get the numbers' I walked into the living room to find Rose lying on the sofa asleep, coat still on, keys still in her hand, bags still hanging from her arms. I smiled and let out a sigh of relief.  
'Don't worry man she's here its fine. Sorry about that you can go back to sleep now' I said to jake.

'Erm Emm?' Jake asked as i went to hang up.  
'Yer'  
'Listen, did you know that rose won't design anything in your wedding, she is leaving it all up to the designers?'  
'What?! Why I thought she would be having everything the way she wants it' I was so confused, every time i have done something for the wedding she has always said its what she wanted, why would she have things she didn't truly want.

'No, I've told her this but she said its not just about her its your wedding too and what she want may not be what you want'

'What I want is for her to be happy and if her perfect wedding makes her happy then her perfect wedding is what I want?'

'Listen, when me and Rose were 12 we made this folder, it is filled with her perfect wedding I know where it is, if you want we can make her dream wedding as a surprise it won't be hard if I get that folder. The thing is its in your house so you'll have to get it and bring it to me when you can'  
'You would do this for us'  
of course I love Rose, i'm the only family she has and you make her happy so your family to me'  
'Thanks man, OK where is the folder'

Jake told me where the folder was and how to get it. we made arrangements to meet up tomorrow and we could go through the folder and sort out what I can do. After we got off the phone I went and knelt down next to Rose and pushed the hair from her face. I stood up after a bit, took the keys out of her hands, pulled the bags off her arms, and gently pulled her coat off. I picked her up and carried her upstairs carefully laying her down on our bed.

I walked around the bed and went into our bathroom. I took a quick shower and got changed. when I came out into the bedroom I saw that Rose wasn't on our bed.

I heard noises coming from out closet down the hall. when I walked in rose was getting trying to reach for some pj's of the top shelf. I walked over and reached up and got them for her. I handed them to her and she smiled and turned around to face me. Her eyes screamed tired and she looked like she was forcing herself to stay awake she always looked like a child when she was tired.  
'Thank you' she said in a small voice.  
She kissed me and stepped away from me. she got changed and we walked back to our bedroom linked by the hands. Me and Rose were usually touching each other in some form, whether it be, holding hands, or just being really close. we got into bed and cuddled up to each other, she lay her head on my chest, I wrapped my arms around her protectively. I don't know why but I always got panicky when we was going to sleep in case something happened to her while I was asleep and I woke up and found her died, or i'd wake up and she had left me. I listened to the sound of her slow deep breaths to calm me back down. I kissed the top of her head and she kissed my chest. She draw circles with her finger lightly on my stomach and drifted to sleep. I stayed awake for awhile just to watch her sleep until I finally went to sleep.

* * *

Thanks for reading the next chapter to my story

I hoped you like it

I'll try and get the next one out as soon as I can.

Abbey x


	7. Chapter 7: Bella

Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight or any of its characters.

* * *

Bella  
England  
School

I went in to english and sat down waiting until everyone else had come in. I was doodling in my notebook when the teacher came in and told us to get out or copy of '_Much ado about nothing_' and she started to read. She read for about fifteen minutes and then started to go around the class picking people to read aloud, me personally hated this part and felt it was cruel to make people do something they don't want to do. Miss would just call names out and people would read. when she got to me she stuttered and looked down at her seating plan.  
'Isabelle? take over' she called out and everyone looked round until they found me seated in the back corner. All eyes on me watching and waiting for my first mistake. All i wanted to do was correct her on my name and run away but that wasn't me so.

'Erm, Don Pedro: Well, if ever thou dost fall from this faith, thou wilt prove a notable argument.' i said quietly.  
'Your going to have to be louder ermm…. Izzy Honey' she called not looking up from he nail file. I blushed and pushed my face into the book even more.

'Benedick : If i do, hang me in a bottle like a cat and shoot at me; and he that hits me, let him be clapped on the shoulder, and called adam.' She made me carry on reading for another 3 pages which was 2 pages more than everybody else.

After english it was break and i contemplated going to the music room but it wasn't empty anymore but i had no where else to go. I walked down the music corridor to find his room door open i could hear him inside but knew he was alone.

'should i knock?'  
'should i even try to go in?'  
'should i just go away?' I thought to myself as i kept walked to his door then away again.

'Your going to walk a hole in the floor Bella if you keep pacing like that' he called from his room.  
CRAP! He knew I was here. I can't leave now.

I walked to his door and seen he was sitting at his desk doing paperwork. He didn't look up to tell me to come in so i just stood there waiting.  
He finally looked up at me and smiled waving for me to come in and take a seat. I walked in and seat at the same desk i had this morning. I just sat there and looked at my hands not doing anything.  
'Belle, don't let me stop you from doing something you would normally do' He said i looked up but made no movement.  
'Hey can you help me? I have to order new equipment for the class and I don't know what we need and what we don't' He got up from his seat with the magazine and came to stand in front of my desk.

I chuckled and looked down.  
'What?' he said smiling.  
'There is nothing that this school doesn't need when it comes to musical instruments' I said quietly.  
He put the magazine down and started to tell me about all the things we will definately need and even some of the things that we don't but it would be cool to have.  
'Thanks for doing this i would have spend ages looking for the things we had, but as it turns out we don't have any' he said laughing.  
I laughed along for a second until the bell went for next lesson. Maths. i got up and gathered my things.

'Well, it looks like we will have to carry on doing inventory/shopping at lunch. bring something to eat and we can crack on' he said with a small smile as i walked past him to leave.

'And Bella, carry on doing what you normally do in here, I really don't want to stop you from playing' i just looked up and nodded before leaving. I wasn't about to argue with him about not playing in front of him or anyone for that matter.

Math was boring as usual in the first 50 minutes, however when i was hit in the back of the head with a coke bottle the pain was more than it should have been and i scream out loud before i even knew what was happening i was on the floor and my vision was blurred. What was wrong with me?

I was taken to the school nurse to be checked over and my Dad was being called. She was in the middle of putting on gloves when my Dad crashed into the room and glared at me for a second before turning into his public self and became the concerned father that everyone knew and loved.

'Bella, Sweetheart are you ok, are you hurt?' he said as he hugged my a little to tight as a warning of what was to come if i spoke out of line.  
'She should be fine Charlie, but i just want to check the back of her head. Her class mates said the bottle was empty and she shouldn't has had that much pain' as she spoke i could see Charlie's mind turning as he thought of what she might find on the back of my head.

'Thats not necessary Sue, i want to take her to the hospital to get checked out so we can just go now. Thanks for looking after her but i have got it from here' he started to pull me off the bed they has me laid on and as soon as stood my legs gave way from me causing my to fall back to the floor.

'Bella?' Sue shouted and rushed over to me in my aid but Charlie beat her to me and picked my up before she could touch me.

'As you can see sue i really need to get her some help so we have to go now, bye' he said as he walked out the door and over to the car. He dumped my into the back and stormed around to the drivers side. From the window i could see sue standing at the doors very concerned, she looked me in the eyes, i pleaded to her through my eyes to help me, to understand what was happening and must have seen something or didn't want to see something because she turned and walked away. I closed my eyes defeated and leant my head back to stop my sop from rising. As the car started to pull away i looked back at the school and saw Mr Cullen staring at me in an odd way, did he see what i wanted Sue to see. I hope so, i don't think i can take much more of this.


End file.
